


Wicked games

by Misschacilops



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Children, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Girl Penis, Marriage, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: Beca is the musical star of the moment.After having completed a project in LA, she takes a break and comes back to New York.There she meets a person that will change her life."We should be friends.""But why?""Are you seriously asking me that?""But you’re insanely hot.” Beca protested and Chloe felt a shiver.“Let’s be friends.” Chloe said and Beca sighed.“I’ll try, but I can’t promise.”G!P Beca





	1. Presumption.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> As promised, I have written a new Bechloe story!  
> The plot is completely different from that of Pitch Perfect, despite there is some connection.  
> I don't know yet how many chapters I will write, I don't want to dwell too much and to annoy you.  
> The things will be explained slowly, so don't have hurry to understand.  
> I thank you for all the positive comments about "Love me harder", and for all those that haven't read yet, I recommend you to give a look to my story and to give me an opinion.  
> So let me know your opinions, your impressions. I'm glad to know that you appreciate my job.  
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> See you next week.

Beca had just returned to New York.

And she had never been so happy to come home.

She had obtained a recording contract after the internship at the Residual Heat; she had moved to Los Angeles to start the various musical projects.

After launching "Flashlight" with Emily, a friend from college, during her internship at the Residual, the Hoops Records in Los Angeles had done everything to contact her.

A month later, Beca was on a plane for Los Angeles to realize her dream.

She had produced songs in collaborations with great stars of the international pop scene, and singles who had been so successful to guarantee her an MTV award for _Artist of the year._

Beca decided to come back to New York on a weekend of September, after finishing the collaboration with Sia.

After leaving the numerous suitcases in her apartment, she sat in her black Audi SUV and began to drive through the big and busy streets of New York.

She parked in the familiar parking lot and walked inside the buildings.

Unfortunately as she approached the elevator, the doors started to close.

It wasn’t a big deal but she hated waiting for it.

 

"Hold the doors, please." A woman with her daughter held open for her and Beca smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

The redhair woman smiled brightly in return. "You're welcome."

Beca felt like a pair of eyes on her.

"I already saw you somewhere." Beca heard the girl say and Beca wanted to bury herself.

She thought she had a narrow escape.

"Alison, please don’t disturb." The woman said softly and the beautiful blonde kid nodded, blushing.

Beca looked at that woman.

_She was flawless._

Her red hair, those beautiful blue eyes, the green blouse marked her breast and the skinny jeans showed her long legs.

_If there wasn’t her daughter, Beca would have flirted a little._

“Don’t worry.” Beca said and then she looked down at the little blonde and winked, making her blush and hide her face in her mother’s hip, making Beca chuckle.

The elevator went to the eleventh floor first.

“Here we are.” The woman said and took her daughter’s hand.

Then she looked at Beca. “Have a great day.” She said and then she walked out of the elevator.

 

“Beckyy.” She heard someone screaming behind the door and Beca sighed.

The door opened and her friend stood in front of her with a huge smile.

"Stacie, how many times I have told you to not call me like that? You make me shiver." Beca complained, but Stacie paid no attention to her words and hugged her.

"I missed your grumpiness." Stacie said, pulling away from the hug.

"Can I come in to say hello to Bella or you leave me out here?" Beca asked and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Come in, she's in her bedroom playing with Romeo." Stacie said, letting her in and closing the door.

"How was your trip?" Stacie asked as they walked toward the living room.

“Uhm, we’ll talk later. Now I want to see my favourite girl.” Beca said, then she opened the bedroom door and Stacie rolled her eyes- _again._

“Aunt Beca!” The little kid cried out, leaving the cat on the bed and jumping in Beca’s arms.

Beca lifted her and hugged her tight.

“My princess.” Beca whispered , kissing her cheek.

“I missed you so much.” The child pouted at her and Beca’s heart melted.

“I missed you too, kiddo.” Beca said smiling.

“Do you have to leave again?” Bella asked sad and Beca shook her head.

“I’m going to stay here for a month, are you happy?” Beca asked and the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

Stacie looked the entire scene in silence, completely in love with what she was seeing.

Beca had a special bound with Bella.

After she got pregnant and Bella’s father left her , Beca helped her with all the pregnancy difficulties.

And two months after Bella's birth, Stacie had _practically_ forced Beca to pack up and start her career at Hoops Record.

Almost every weekend, Beca came back to New York and despite Stacie was happy, she knew that Beca was putting their friendship first, again.

" _Beca Mitchell, I love you but I don't want to see you in this house for at least two months."_ Stacie had told her seriously and Beca sighed. _"You must chase your dreams. And when you're the most famous producer in the whole world, Bella and I will still be here_. "Stacie had reassured her. " _And there are Emily and Fat Amy with us, so don't worry and rock the world."_

And after that moment, Stacie didn’t see Beca for at least three months.

Until they reached a kind of pact: Beca would come back to New York at least once a month.

_It was a good deal._

"Can you stay here tonight?" Bella asked, cupping Beca's cheek.

"I don’t know ..." Beca said smirking. "Can I stay here?" She asked turning to Stacie.

Stacie folded her arms and sighed. "Please mum." Bella pouted.

"Of course."

 

After a Peppa Pig marathon, Bella slept peacefully in her bed while Beca and Stacie sat on the large beige sofa in the living room, sipping a glass of white wine.

"Are you really going to stay?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Yeah. They gave me a break after finishing the collaboration." Beca explained her.

"I saw the news, it was a big deal." Stacie said proudly. "And I also saw another type of new." Stacie smirked.

"That's not true." Beca said bored.

" _Little Beca_ got a _big_ reputation." Stacie said and Beca threw her a pillow. "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun. You're hot, rich and smart. Of course everyone wants to sleep with you."

Beca rolled her eyes.

Yeah, her love life was dead but her sex affairs were too _alive._

"Changing the subject, how are things going here?" Beca asked her.

"As always, mommy duties. Fat Amy performs in Town Square, Emily is back with Benji. "Stacie answered.

"Wow, a lot of fun, in short. Why don’t you take a day off? I don’t know…after your college classes, go shopping, go to a spa. Relax." Beca suggested her.

"I have a daughter." Stacie pointed out to her.

"A daughter who fortunately loves me. I'll stay with her." Beca said as if it was obvious.

"But you need a break too."

Beca shook her head. "You know I love Bella, don't worry."

                                                                                                                  ***

 

After they had breakfast, Beca tried to help Stacie get Romeo into his cat carrier.

With another cat, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but Stacie’s cat not only was overweight, he was the laziest cat Beca had ever encountered.

“You fat cat, get in the damn carrier.” Beca muttered and Stacie glared at her.

“Mitchell, he’s _sensitive_ about his weight. Don’t bully him.”

Beca huffed. “He’s taking too long.”

Bella laughed and then gently pushed the cat inside. Beca looked at the cat, offended.

“Traitor.”

“Ok, I’m going to go to work.” Stacie said , taking her bag.

Then she kissed Bella’s head. “Honey, I’ll be back later. Be good for Aunt Beca,okay?” Stacie said and the little girl nodded.

“Don’t worry. Enjoy your free day. See you tonight.” Beca said and they hugged.

After Stacie left, Beca drove them to the vet clinic.

 

Both sat in the waiting room, there was nobody.

"You know, Aunt Beca, you should get a dog." Bella suggested and Beca laughed.

"I'm not a dog person." Beca explained.

"But you are always alone at home, a dog can keep you company." Bella said as if it were obvious and Beca smiled at her.

"Conrad?" Beca heard a voice calling.

Both got up, Beca took the cat carrier and walked in the room.

"Good morning." Beca greeted, and when she raised her gaze she was surprised.

The same beautiful woman she had met in the elevator.

"Good morning." The doctor said and Beca could tell that she was surprised too.

"Hi Chloe." Their gazes were interrupted by Bella's voice.

_Chloe._

_Chloe_

Beca kept repeating the name in her brain, trying to put aside other _interesting_ ideas.

"Hey beautiful." The doctor said, kissing her head while Beca opened the cat carrier.

"And who are you?" The red hair asked curious.

"I'm Beca." She said holding out her hand. The doctor shook it with a smile, brighter than the day before.

"Nice to meet you, Beca." The doctor said then she focused on Romeo, for Beca's displeasure. "Are you Alison's babysitter? Stacie didn’t tell me anything." The girl said, taking Romeo's medical record in her hands.

"Kind of." Beca said, without giving too many informations.

It was clear now that the girl hadn’t recognized her.

The doctor took a grumpy Romeo out of his carrier, and put him on the exam table.

Then Bella leaned against the table and petted Romeo to calm him down.

Beca saw the doctor remove the cap on the syringes. “We can do one shot after the other but I need some help holding him down because he won’t like it” The woman explained and before Bella could open her mouth, Beca volunteered.

“I can do that.”

Then she held that cat’s front paws and Romeo groaned, glaring at Beca.

“I’ll try to be quick.” The doctor pinched his fur up then pierced one needle in. Then she rubbed the area quickly.

Beca thought she was so sexy while she was focused on her work.

Despite her concentrated gaze, a smile on her face as if she wanted to reassure the poor beast.

While Bella was focused on putting Romeo into his carrier, Beca looked at the woman in front of her.

Beca had to admit that she was pretty hot in white shirts and wavy red hair.

"Stacie didn’t tell me that Romeo has such a beautiful doctor." Beca said and the doctor's head snapped up.

Beca could say that she blushed, and immediately cleared her throat, focusing on the cat's files.

"Maybe because it's not the first information you give when you're referring to a doctor." The doctor said smiling, but Beca noticed the sarcasm. "I'll sign the appointment for next week."

"Well at least I'll come to the veterinary clinic more willingly next time." Beca said smirking and the doctor was speechless. "I could even take a dog to see you once a week." Beca added and Chloe blushed.

 "It was a pleasure." Beca said, then she took the carrier in one hand while the other intertwined with Bella's, and they walked out.

                                                                                                            ***

 

Chloe had been completely surprised by that behavior.

Sure, she felt flattered and it wasn’t the first time that someone made some appreciation.

Sure, that girl had already attracted her attention the day before when she walked in the elevator. So when she saw her in the clinic she was quite surprised.

She seemed even cute, until she had opened her mouth and had given voice to her presumption.

Because those compliments were shameless.

  _Totally shameless._

And Beca knew she had a daughter.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked her. "You look distracted."

"All right, I only had a bizarre meeting this morning. Did you know Stacie changed Bella’s babysitter? " Chloe asked her, sitting down on the sofa in her home while Alison was busy doing homework.

"No, she didn’t tell me anything." Aubrey answered and Chloe nodded. "What happened?"

"This girl started hitting on me." Chloe explained and Aubrey grinned.

"And since when does this worry you? You should be used to it." Aubrey pointed out.

"I wanted to slap her for her presumption." Chloe admitted and Aubrey laughed.

"But you should also be used to this. What disturbed you so much?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"I don’t know ..." Chloe said, thinking about it.

"You're angry because someone has affected you for the first time." Aubrey told her and Chloe shook her head.

"Is she attractive?" Aubrey asked and Chloe threw her a pillow. "I take it for a yes since your face is red." Aubrey pointed her out and Chloe looked at her angrily.

"She may be attractive, but it's irritating that she's so sure of herself." Chloe told her and then looked at her watch. "I should go get Bella for the sleepover. Can you stay with Alison? "Chloe asked, getting up.

Aubrey nodded.

She actually wanted to talk to Stacie about the particular morning meeting, in private, without the little ears being able to hear those talks.

She walked in the elevator and went up to the thirteenth floor where Stacie had her apartment.

She knocked twice, no answer.

She knocked a third time, still no answer.

She knocked the fourth time and heard footsteps.

"Stacie, I told you to come back tonight." She heard a rather familiar voice as the door opened and she never would have imagined something like that.

 _Beca_.

_Kind of asleep and almost naked._

She was covered only by a bra and a pair of boxers with something inside them that Chloe knew it wasn't a vagina.

"Oh, _doctor Beale."_ Beca greeted her smirking, not even trying to cover herself.

_Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down, don't look down._

Chloe cleared her throat trying to stay focused on Beca's sleepy face.

"If I had known about your arrival, I would have undressed completely." Beca said, leaning against the doorframe.

"With a child in the house?" Chloe said, trying not to let the anger emerge too much.

_Who you think you are?_

"Bella isn’t here." Beca said like she wanted to justify herself. Bella was with Amy.

"She was supposed to come to my house tonight." Chloe said in confusion.

"Stacie didn’t tell me anything." Beca told her. "Is the invitation valid for me too?" Beca asked smirking and Chloe wanted to stab her.

"There would be too many children in my house." Chloe said proud of her response and Beca put a hand on her own chest, gasping.

"I am deeply offended."

"You're so annoying." Chloe reproached her and Beca smiled.

"You're so stunning." Beca said and Chloe fought to not blush, to not let her win.

"You know what? Stacie can bring Bella later. I can’t stay here with you." Chloe said and then she walked away.

"Don’t miss me too much." Beca said, but Chloe pretended to not hear her.

 

 


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> That's the second chapter. I'm glad you like the story even if it's far from the real plot.  
> For once I want to describe Beca as a person who is quite sure of herself and able to support the comparison with Chloe's personality.  
> So Chloe is hard to get and Beca is hard to keep at bay.  
> Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the kudos!  
> Let me know what you think about this, don't be shy!  
>  Spoiler: Rated M in the third chapter (things will be hot really soon , if u know what I mean )  
> I'll wait for you comments guys :))  
> See u next week ;)

"Dude, why didn't you tell me that your vet is freaking hot?" Beca asked when Stacie came back home.

"Did I have to?" Stacie asked confused, taking off her heels and sitting on the couch. "Beca, don't play with Chloe." Stacie scolded her.

Beca snorted and turned down the TV. "She is so sexy, and she saw me almost naked."

Stacie turned to her , surprised. " Oh God, Beca. What did you do? When did it happened? " The girl said disconsolate.

"This afternoon she had knocked on the door and I thought it was you, so I had opened the door almost naked." Beca explained and Stacie burst out laughing, relieved.

"You traumatized her."

"She told me _I am annoying_." Beca added disappointed and Stacie lay next to her on the sofa. "Although she tried in every way not to look at my dick."

"Well, she wasn’t wrong." Stacie laughed amused.

"By the way, Bella is tired after the day at the park with Amy so no sleepover. I'm going to send Chloe a text, telling her it's delayed. " Stacie told her and then she took the phone from the bag.

“Can I send her this text?" Beca asked smiling and Stacie struck her with her gaze. "All right, I'll personally ask her for her phone number." Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, keep waiting.”

 

 

The next morning, Chloe walked Alison to school, hoping to meet Stacie and ask her about the presumptuous girl.

Okay, maybe she was applying herself too much for nothing.

_Why did she care about that girl?_

It was completely hypocritical to deny her curiosity about Beca.

And it was completely hypocritical to deny that her presumption was quite attractive.

Okay, _very_ attractive.

But Chloe had to put aside those thoughts because she had a ring on her finger and a little child, and she met that girl two day before (and she had caused so many problems).

No sign of Stacie, much less of Beca and Chloe decided to focus again on her life and go to the veterinary clinic.

 

 

"Where are we going?" Stacie asked curious, when Beca ran a different path.

"At Bella's school, doesn't she come out at this hour?" Beca asked.

"And going there with an Audi SUV doesn't seem excessive?" Stacie asked amused.

Being a celebrity meant to be stopped by fans continually, so she didn’t have much privacy and freedom to move.

But she was back home and home meant normality, so far as her life could be normal.

She came home. She wanted to go out with her friends, she wanted to go to Bella’s school, and take her to Taco Bell.

All that stuff for a normal person.

"I'll leave you here, I'm going to the parking lot." Beca said, stopping the car where all the parents waited on coming out of school.

Stacie nodded, stepped out of the car and walked to the main exit.

 

 

 

"Hey stranger." Someone told her, touching her shoulder.

Chloe turned around and saw Stacie smiling at her.

“Stranger? Said the one who vanished for a whole day. " Chloe said and Stacie laughed.

"I know, I know. I needed a day off and I completely forgot to warn Beca to bring Bella to you. " Stacie said, apologizing.

"Is she your new babysitter?" Chloe asked, trying to hide her huge curiosity.

Stacie looked at her perplexed. "Babysitter?" Stacie asked. "Beca isn’t my babysitter, Chloe."

_Oh._

Chloe failed to say anything because her attention was completely taken by a rather familiar figure who was approaching them.

A pair of light jeans, a low-cut white T-shirt and a leather jacket.

The blue eyes covered by the dark Rayban and a rather decisive step.

"Here I am." Beca said, kissing Stacie's cheek in a rather tender way.

_Oh._

"Doctor Beale, it's good to see you again." Beca said, and this seemed to bring Chloe back to reality.

_Was Beca flirting with her in front of Stacie?_

_Asshole._

"I wish I could say the same." Chloe said with a fake smile printed on her face, and Stacie looked at them quite surprised.

The door opened and Bella and Alison ran to the three women very quickly.

Alison wrapped her arms around Chloe's legs embracing her, while Bella ran immediately towards Beca, who took her in her arms.

"Hey, don't you say hello to your mother?" Stacie asked offended.

The little girl turned to look at her and smiled. "Hi mommy." Bella said leaning towards her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"She prefers me." Beca said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

_Of course, she is a narcissist._

"I have to go to work, baby. Can you stay with Beca until tonight? "Stacie said stroking her daughter's face and Bella nodded happily.

"See, she prefers me." Beca said and Stacie slapped her shoulder.

"Hey, no violence in front of the kids." Beca complained and Bella kissed her on the shoulder where the mother had hit Beca.

"Chloe, I'll call you later." Stacie said and Chloe nodded. "And behave well." Stacie said seriously.

"Of course mommy." Bella answered and Stacie kissed her cheek.

"I wasn’t talking to you, honey." Stacie said and Chloe chuckled.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course." Beca groaned and Stacie kissed her cheek, and then walked away from them.

"What does my princess want to do?" Beca asked tenderly and Chloe smiled slightly for a moment.

"Can we eat ice cream?" Bella asked and Beca nodded.

"Everything you want."

"Do you want to come with us, Doctor Beale?" Chloe heard Beca turn to her.

"Yeah! Mom can we go with Beca, please? "Alison asked her and she wanted to be buried.

_Beca and her unashamed flirt for an entire afternoon._

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

"Why not?"

 

 

"So you have a SUV." Chloe noticed, when Beca finished parking.

"Yeah." Beca stated, hoping to avoid the conversation she feared so much.

It was nice to meet someone who was completely unaware of everything.

"What job did you say you do?" Chloe asked curiously, opening the door. Beca turned off the car and hurried out of it.

"Um, I do a lot of things." Beca answered evasively as she opened the back door to let the girls out. She wasn’t actually lying.

She did many things: Dj on weekends in the exclusive and luxurious clubs of Los Angeles, the music producer and the singer – whenever she wanted.

"You have a nice car." Alison told her and Beca winked at her.

"You're not a criminal, are you?" Chloe asked and Beca looked at her perplexed.

“Do I have a criminal face, Doctor Beale?" Beca asked her, bending her head to the side.

In the meantime they began to walk towards the ice cream shop near the park.

"No, you don’t . You look presumptuous." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"I like it when you treat me badly." She whispered in such a way that the little girls couldn’t hear.

Even if they were completely busy doing anything else - talking about the most beautiful Disney princesses.

"I didn’t know you liked these things." Chloe said sarcastically.

"I can show you everything I like." Beca said back and Chloe glared at her.

For the first time she laughed. Chloe had to admit that Beca persisted in a rather bizarre way.

"What? Are you laughing at me, Dr. Beale?" Beca asked, pretending to be offended.

"Don’t call me Dr. Beale." Chloe said smiling.

"It sounds so sexy." Beca retorted.

Chloe rolled her eyes, exasperated. "You're an idiot."

"Thank you." Beca said and then she walked in the ice cream shop.

 

"You didn’t have to pay for us too." Chloe said as they sat on the bench in the park and the girls played on the lawn.

"Don’t worry, I invited you so ..."

Chloe decided it was time to find out the truth.

Beca had spent the whole afternoon flirting with her and Chloe still had the image of Beca kissing Stacie at school.

"Stacie didn’t tell me that she was dating someone." Chloe said and looked at Beca's confused face.

"Is Stacie dating someone? She didn’t say anything to me either. " Beca said frowning. Chloe looked at her puzzled.

"Aren't you dating?" Chloe asked and Beca laughed.

"Me and Conrad together? Oh God, that’s funny!" Beca exclaimed and Chloe felt like an idiot.

"I thought you ..." Chloe started and Beca shook her head.

"I admit that when we were little naive girls there was some quickie but we've known each other for nine years. She's my best friend." Beca explained and Chloe was relieved.

She was relieved to know that they were just friends.

_Why did she feel relief?_

"You're hot when you're jealous." Beca whispered staring at her. Chloe's heart pounded at those words and somehow she felt uncomfortable, feeling those blue eyes on her.

"You're unbearable." Chloe said trying to hide the tremor of her voice.

What was happening to her? She was used to receiving compliments and no one had ever upset her. But Beca seemed to be the exception because she felt the red cheeks and the palms of the hands sweating.

"Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite." Beca winked, reassuring her and Chloe shook her head.

"Beca ..." Chloe said scolding her but it sounded like a moan.

"Yeah, keep saying my name like that." Beca said staring at her intensely.

"We should be friends. You can’t behave like that." Chloe said, trying to be credible.

"But why?" Beca asked complaining.

" _Seriously ?_ Are you asking me that?" Chloe asked, perplexed.

"But you're insanely hot." Beca protested and Chloe felt a shiver.

_Fucking hell, my stupid hormones._

"Let's be friend." Chloe said and Beca shrugged.

"I'll try, but I can’t promise."

 ***

 

"It was a heavy day." Chloe admitted, relaxing on her couch. Aubrey looked at her smiling.

"I don’t think you disliked Beca's behavior." Chloe glared at her.

"She's annoying."

"If she really was, you wouldn’t have spoken to her anymore." Aubrey pointed her out and Chloe knew she was right.

"She's Stacie's best friend, Stacie is our friend and our little girls are practically always together. It's pretty hard not to talk to her." Chloe explained.

" _Sure_ , but you would have turned her away and yet you agreed to go with her to the park." Aubrey said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Alison insisted." Chloe let her notice.

"And you didn’t oppose." Aubrey said back.

But after seeing the expression on her friend's face, Aubrey approached her and placed a hand on hers. "Chloe, there's nothing wrong with accepting someone's compliments and feeling flattered." Aubrey tried to reassure her.

"I have a baby, Aubrey. I can’t handle any of this." Chloe said as if her friend had forgotten it.

“You have a child but you're a woman. And it’s normal that you're flattered if Beca makes you some compliments. There's nothing wrong with admitting it. "

"I'm still married and Beca is probably just looking for fun. Maybe she says the same things to everyone." Chloe said disappointed and Aubrey looked at her.

"And would it bother you ?" Chloe looked at her.

"No."

_But she knew it was a lie._


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it :)  
> So, I read somebody was disappointed about the cheating tag. I'm sorry you don't like the plot :(  
> And someone asked me "where is Chloe's husband'". Guys, everything will be explained in the next chapters, don't worry!  
> Anyway, thank you for the feedback, for the comments, the kudos and blablabla.  
> Let me know what you think about this one, don't be shy.  
> See u next week :)
> 
> Spoiler next chapter: Beca surprises a very annoyed Chloe.

Sunday was a day off for Chloe.

She got up at a decent time, made breakfast, put in order the house and woke Alison.

Then, as usual, Aubrey knocked at her door around noon, and they went to eat at that beautiful Italian restaurant near Central Park.

Sunday was supposed to be a relaxing day for Chloe, but  when she sat at the table and saw her nightmare in person walking in the reastaurant, that Sunday became a torture.

"Beca!" Alison exclaimed raising her arms to get attention. Aubrey turned abruptly.

 _"Holy shit_." The blonde exclaimed, and luckily the little girl had already rushed to Beca, who had lifted her tenderly in her arms.

"Chloe, is she the Beca you told me about?" Aubrey asked, not looking away from the girl. Chloe nodded. "You know who is she?" Aubrey asked, turning her attention back to her best friend.

Chloe looked at her confused but didn’t have time to say anything because she saw Beca approaching their table with Alison in her arms, followed by Stacie who held Bella by the hand.

"Hello." Stacie said, kissing Aubrey's cheek and then she greeted Chloe while Beca rested Alison on the ground again.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are." Aubrey said, shaking hands with Beca animatedly.

"Well, that's creepy." Beca said, embarrassed as Chloe watched the scene confused.

"I'm Aubrey Posen." The blonde smiled and Beca nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Beca said, smiling politely. "Stacie didn’t tell me she had such beautiful friends." Beca said and Stacie rolled her eyes. Chloe just wanted to slap her.

_Is she flirting with Aubrey too?_

"Guess why." Stacie said and Beca smiled.

"Do you want to join us?" Aubrey asked and Chloe wanted to bury herself.

"Sure." Stacie said, helping Bella get in the chair and then sat down.

When Beca sat down, she felt a small hand grip her arm. She turned and smiled when she saw Alison pout her. "Can I sit in your lap?"

Beca's heart melted when she asked the question. "Ali, don’t disturb Beca." Chloe said but Beca shook her head and made Alison sit in her lap. Chloe wanted to say something but that scene was too soft to be interrupted. Alison wasn’t a very open girl, she didn’t give much confidence to people unless Chloe gave her permission. She started to open only after meeting people.

Yet with Beca she seemed like a completely different child.

"Are you ready to order?’

 

So Chloe had discovered that Beca, the same person who she thought was Bella's new babysitter and then Stacie's girlfriend, was a star of the music scene of the moment. She had moved to New York for a break after a collaboration with Sia - _exhilarating_ \- and that a new collaboration project was about to begin- _wow, just wow._

And she felt so stupid for not having got all the news before, even if Stacie had never told anything during those three years of friendship, as if to keep Beca hidden.

"You should give me your number." Beca said, when they left the restaurant.

"That doesn’t seem like a good idea." Chloe said.

Stacie and Aubrey walked past them with the children.

Aubrey had left them alone on purpose.

_Traitor._

"You said we should be friends, friends exchange texts." Beca said.

"Are you sure you want my number or Aubrey's one?" Chloe said without thinking but when she noticed what she had said, she wanted to slap herself.

And then she also wanted to slap Beca for that idiot smile. "Well, I have to say she's not _that bad_ and I would totally agree for a threesome.” Beca said and Chloe punched her shoulder.

"Hey!" Beca exclaimed, touching the spot where Chloe had hit her. "It's not nice to punch a new friend." Beca scolded her. "So, will you give me your number, _Dr. Beale_?" Chloe shook her head in disbelief because Beca managed to turn the situation in her favor and she objectively couldn’t deny her number. Or she didn’t want to deny it.

"Don’t make me regret it."

 ***

 

"She's so beautiful." Beca sighed as she threw herself on the sofa in her apartment, and Stacie looked at her disconsolately.

"Beca, she’s married and has a baby. Don’t get in trouble." Stacie told her, sitting down next to her.

"I know, I know. But seriously, I want to fuck her in every position I know. "

"Very romantic and specific." Stacie interrupted her, laughing.

"And take her out on proper dates."

"Beca, you're attracted to her only because she keeps rejecting you." Stacie pointed out. "It's like you want to win the prize that karma is denying you at all costs."

"I don’t know , Stacie." Beca said exasperated.

"You know what? You should get laid and take Chloe off from your brain. Go out, have a wild night." Stacie suggested.

"I could go to her house." Beca said smirking.

"Beca, I love you, but you're so stubborn. Please, don’t ruin her life for fun." Stacie said and looked at her.

She was right.

***

 

The woman beneath her lied still, save the bunching in her muscles; she seemed content to let her do the work , and Chloe didn’t mind- at all.

That burning in her thighs, the way the red waves of her hair cascading down her naked back, how she tossed her head back and she arched. One hand on the headboard, the other on the girl’s chest.

A pair of hands passed over her over and over; from her thighs to her hips, to her ass, squeezing it making her arch her back more.

“Beca,” Chloe moaned and Beca sat up, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist and pushing her down on her.

“ _You feel so good around me_.” Beca whispered in her ear, biting the lobe while she lifted Chloe up and brought her down again, hitting that spot that made Chloe’s whole body shiver.

Chloe felt Beca’s fingers on her clit and she dag her nails on Beca’s shoulders.

“Fuck, fuck,Beca,” Chloe moaned, bouncing, using her burning thighs while she could see Beca losing control too; her erratic breath, her hands leaving bruises on her hips.

Chloe knew Beca was holding back , her member was pulsating inside her like she was going to explode.

Tear were bubbling at the corners of Chloe’s eyes, thighs clenching tighter, she squeezed around Beca’ s length and Chloe came hard , a loud scream left her lips , her hands gripped Beca’s shoulder tighter.

Beca’s hands were anchored to Chloe’s hips harshly, holding her still as she fucked into her one last time before moaned her name and spilled her white seed entirely into Chloe.

 

Chloe awoke covered in sweat, with an aching need between her legs and her chest was moving up and down really fast, her breath was heavy.

She dreamt Beca.

_Fuck._

She snuck a glance around her room. There was the darkness and the silence. She passed an hand between her hair and looked at the alarm clock.

3.03 a.m.

_Fuck._

Chloe took a breath and shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget.

 _Obviously,_ her body had other ideas.

She tried to close her legs but it only made it worse.

_Ok, just this once to get some sleep._

Chloe spread her legs and tentatively reached down to stroke herself, and she moaned feeling the wetness.

The contact of her fingers against her clit felt so good it ripped a loud moan out of chest.

She started to rub in slow circles, spreading her legs even more.

When involuntarily her brain elaborated a rather detailed scene that made her hips jump forward.

Beca at her back, one arm around her waist, pushing her on her lenght and the other hand fisting in her red hair, pulling tightly as Beca moved inside her, whispering in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, her hot breath on her shoulder.

And Chloe came whispering Beca's name.

 


	4. Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> Sorry for the delay, I was busy with university stuff.  
> Here's the fourth chapter, the begining of their "friendship"  
> "Friendship"  
> If u know what I mean ;)  
> Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first Language :(  
> Let me know what you think about this , see u next week :)

Alison had just finished her homework and Chloe began to prepare dinner.

It had been a long day at the veterinary clinic, Chloe almost could stand up because of the tiredness.

Too many visits in a single day; she had to remind her assistant to find a new way to book medical visits because the current one was physically killing her.

The open space was full of Alison's toys and the TV was on but Chloe paid attention only when she saw a very familiar face on the screen accompanied by **"Flash News"**

" _The famous music star Beca Mitchell was spotted a few days ago at the Hilton Club, one of the most famous nightclubs in New York, behind the console with a girl whose identity is unknown, in rather intimate attitudes. Is this another flirt of the young artist?”_

Chloe almost feared to cut herself with the knife, slicing potatoes while she saw the photo in which Beca was quite close to a blonde girl.

_Asshole._

Her phone began to ring and without taking her eyes off the television, she answered, not looking at who was calling her.

"Hello?" She said absently.

"God, you're alive!" Chloe was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Why don’t you reply to my messages?"

" _Beca_ , I'm a busy woman and as far as I hear from the gossips you're busy too." Chloe said trying to mask the disappointment in her voice, _in vain._

"Of course, you're right. Can I ask you a question? "Beca asked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You'll do it the same and you know it." Chloe said bored.

"True, you're right about this too. Why are you always right? "Beca asked annoyed.

"Can you get to the point?"

"Would you ever open the door if I decided to show myself to your house, in a totally unexpected way?" Beca asked.

"No." Chloe said, moving away from the kitchen and walking toward the front door.

"Well, besides being offensive, it's something that hurts me deeply." Beca said.

Chloe opened the door and found herself in front of Beca.

"Beca." Chloe scolded her with a stern look, but she had a awkward feeling in her stomach.

"What? You disappeared for more than a week, I didn’t even see you at school. As a _friend_ , I worry." Beca said as if it were obvious.

Was Beca seriously worried about her?

Actually after that dream, Chloe had avoided Beca in every possible way. Sending Aubrey - rather annoyed - to take Alison to school, ignoring Beca’s messages.

Yet Beca had worried about her?

"And I have a gift for Alison, the world doesn’t revolve around you." Beca said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to walk in?"

 

When Alison saw the doll, she jumped into Beca's arms, hugging her tight.

It was a Barbie that was still to be released in the market and Beca had taken the opportunity to give a gift to the girls.

She was becoming attached to Alison and the girl was attached to Beca. So she had to put aside all the awkward and dirty thoughts about Beca and focus on something else. 

Chloe had insisted on making her stay at dinner and Beca couldn’t help but accept.

They had dinner quietly, Beca made no comment out of place , and gave much attention to Alison, making her eat vegetables too.

Chloe had never been able to do it.

And it was so strange to be at the same table.

 

After helping Alison brush her teeth and put on her pajamas, Chloe led her into her room and came back to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Beca washing the dishes.

"You're my host, you don’t have to help me." Chloe said, but actually her heart was beating very fast.

Beca took the rag and wiped the dishes, giving them to Chloe who was placing in the pantry. "And you didn’t even have to give that doll to Alison." Chloe said and Beca snorted. "Why do you always tell me what to do?" Beca complained and Chloe laughed. "I gave it to Bella too so they can play together."

"You're good with kids." Chloe said, placing the last plate in the pantry.

"Well, I did a lot of practice with Bella." Beca admitted and Chloe saw her eyes shining.

"You're cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm badass." Beca said it with conviction and Chloe laughed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Chloe said amused.

"Do you want something to drink?" Chloe asked her and Beca was surprised.

It was an invitation to stay still in her house.

"Yes, I drink what you take." Beca said and Chloe nodded.

Then she opened the fridge and took the bottle of red wine that had been in the fridge for some time. She took the corkscrew and opened the bottle. Then she opened the pantry and took the two glasses. "Follow me."

 

Chloe had never laughed so much in her life and had to admit that all those prejudices about Beca were groundless.

The atmosphere was completely different, it was calm, intimate; they were talking on the sofa with a glass of wine to enjoy each other's company.

"And that's how Amy was hit by a flying burrito while we were making gas." Beca finished her story.

"I need to meet this friend of yours, I have the impression that she’s funny." Chloe told her amused.

"Have you ever seen her? She comes here sometimes." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head. "I only met Benji and Cynthia Rose." Chloe answered and Beca nodded.

"Um, Stacie doesn’t talk about me with anyone to avoid unpleasant situations." Beca justified her friend. "You know, with all the crazy things that happen, to not put Bella in danger."

"Totally understandable." Chloe said. "And then if there hadn’t been Aubrey, I would never have discovered such a thing."

"But seriously dude, how is it possible that you have never listened to one of my songs?" Beca asked, perplexed. "Even Alison almost recognized me."

"Don’t be so full of yourself, honey." Chloe said sassy and Beca smiled. "I don’t know, maybe I listened to some songs but I didn’t know your face."

"Life is so strange." Beca whispered, drinking.

"You look sad." Chloe couldn’t help but notice.

Beca swallowed the wine and looked at her so intensely that Chloe felt uncomfortable.

"I'm happy to stay home, you know." Beca answered.

"Are you alone in LA?" Chloe asked cautiously, fearing to be intrusive.

"Yes, my life is pretty hectic there. I spend a lot of time in the studio and even when I get home I have work to do. So I don’t have much time to do anything else. " Beca explained and Chloe nodded sympathetically.

"Doesn’t it make you happy?"

"Of course, I'm very happy with how things are going. But returning home is always beautiful. " Beca explained. "And are you alone here, Chlo?" Beca asked her and Chloe knew that this moment would come.

"Well, I'm not that lonely. I have Aubrey, Stacie and Alison." Chloe answered and Beca understood that she was avoiding the main topic.

"Well, now I'm here too. You're lucky." Beca said, shuddering and Chloe was grateful for having the chance to answer.

"Of course."

Beca looked at her amused and Chloe smiled, a moment of embarrassing silence in which everything was a little too intense.

"I should go. It's late and you have to work tomorrow." Beca said, placing her glass on the glass table and Chloe did the same.

"Sure." Chloe said and they both walked towards the door. Beca put on her leather jacket and went out, then turned to Chloe.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner." Beca said and Chloe knew she was honest.

"No problem. I have to admit you're not as bad as I thought. " Chloe admitted smiling.

Beca frowned. "Is a compliment? I'm excited." Beca said, bringing a hand to her chest and Chloe laughed.

"You're so weird."

"Thank you." Beca said amused.

"Good night, doctor Beale." Beca said and Chloe leaned in, kissing her cheek, and giving Beca an heart attack.

"Good night, Beca."


	5. Taco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss!  
> Here's the fifth chapter. Things are getting real very soon ;)  
> Thank you for the feedback, the reviews , the kudos.  
> Let me know what you think about this, don't be shy.  
> English isn't my first Language, so be kind pls :')  
> See u next week :)

Beca was staring at the ceiling.

She couldn’t close her eyes and sleep.

She had greeted Chloe and had returned home, although her idea was completely different.

She was tormented by questions.

_Where's her husband?_

_Why is he never home?_

_Is he dead?_

_Does he work abroad?_

_Is he in jail?_ _Is that why Chloe asked her what job she was doing to afford an Audi?_

She had too many questions and no answers.

She had gone to Chloe's house to try to show her that they could be friends.

She had decided to commit herself after Stacie's reproach. Although her motivation was very weak.

Chloe probably attracted her because she was impossible to have, she kept rejecting Beca and nobody ever did it. And she had such a _sexy_ way of doing it and it drove Beca crazy.

During the dinner, things were a bit 'strained, fortunately the presence of Alison had helped a lot.

When they sat alone on the sofa, Beca felt burning.

Chloe seemed relaxed, had a reassuring smile on her face and she was beautiful.

So beautiful.

The loose hair, the first two buttons of the blouse unbuttoned and she was barefoot.

Those two glasses of wine helped Beca to distract herself from that beautiful show because it was definitely too much.

And Beca couldn’t sleep, not even that night.

*** 

 

Chloe arrived fifteen minutes earlier out of school.

She had finished all the visits in time and could finally have a break.

And if that break included Beca, Chloe was more than enthusiastic, despite trying to deny it.

"Hey." She heard a voice calling from behind. She turned and smiled but felt a slight disappointment when she didn’t see Stacie accompanied by Beca.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I’m fine, you? You're early." Stacie said, kissing her cheek.

Chloe smiled. "The visits are over an hour ago."

"God, I run away from the classroom too. Two hours of lesson, my throat is burning." Stacie groaned and Chloe smiled.

"I don’t see your friend." Chloe said, trying not to show her enormous curiosity.

Stacie frowned. "You two have become very fast friends."

Chloe blushed and looked away. "Probably she’s sleeping , since she hasn’t replied to my texts." Stacie shrugged and Chloe hummed.

"You can text her." Stacie said casually. "I'm sure it's something you both want." Stacie added this time looking into her eyes.

Chloe understood that she was alluding to something else.

_Oh God._

_Was it that clear?_

_Or had Beca told her something?_

"Should I?" Chloe asked for some sort of confirmation, permission, help?

Stacie nodded firmly. "It's useless to avoid things, because sooner or later they will fall on you."

 ***

 

Total vacuum.

In her brain.

Maybe that's what people call artistic block.

That artistic block had been haunting her for at least twelve hours.

She had been locked up in her home studio for at least twelve hours.

She had been staring at her Mac for at least seven hours.

And she hadn’t slept, _no_.

So when she heard the phone vibrate, she thought it was a stress hallucination.

She rubbed her eyes and took the phone.

_05.20 p.m_

2 calls missed by Stacie.

3 messages from Stacie.

2 messages from Cynthia Rose

12 messages from Emily.

1 message from Chloe.

It had just arrived.

Beca opened it immediately.

**Dr. Beale : 'Someone has disappeared ...'**

Beca just smiled.

_'Do you miss me, Dr. Beale?'_

She immediately sent the message, perhaps with too much haste.

**Dr. Beale: ‘Please, I only noticed your absence .'**

_'I know you miss me, you don’t have to keep denying it.'_

**Dr. Beale: 'Are we going back to the phase when you're unbearable again?'**

_'I never stopped being so. And, for the record, I miss you too.’_

**Dr. Beale : 'I'm flattered.'**

_'You should be'_

Beca thought the conversation was over there and yet she didn’t want to.

_'Are you free tonight?'_

 

 

Chloe paled when she read Beca's last message.

Things had been made clear and yet she was interpreting that message in the wrong way.

Or she wanted her interpretation not to be so wrong.

**'I have to take Alison to the dentist and then we go back home.'**

Chloe had voluntarily quoted Alison to remind Beca that she wasn’t that free.

To remind Beca that she had a daughter.

_Annoying weirdo : 'How about Taco Bell?'_

**'All three together?'**

_Annoying weirdo : 'Of course, all three together. I would never leave you at home while I eat Tacos with Alison! I would feel guilty at every bite. Or maybe not.'_

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

She felt the relief pervading her body.

**‘When?’**

_Annoying weirdo: 'At seven o’clock. I'll pick you up.’_

 

 

Beca put the phone down on the desk, sighing.

It hadn’t gone as badly as she thought.

She was giving up when Chloe had mentioned Alison, almost as if it were a stake to anything Beca was proposing.

And her feeling wasn’t entirely wrong given Chloe's surprise in understanding that the invitation was for both, for her and Alison.

Because Alison was there and luckily they had a wonderful relationship.

Sometimes Alison preferred to sit on Beca's lap, give her little hand to Beca rather than Chloe or Aubrey as they walked into the park on Sunday after eating at Luigi's. And when there was sleepover at Stacie's home, Alison fell asleep on the couch and Beca picked her up and carried her to bed, and Alison clung to her like a koala.

And they had talked about Taco Bell, Beca had discovered that the girl loved the tacos but that Chloe had put a limit to her obsession.

Beca realized that she wasn’t attracted to Chloe for her constant rejection or because she was a beautiful woman.

She stared at her Mac for the thousandth time.

It was at that moment that she understood that her block was named Chloe Beale.


	6. I got you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> Sorry for the delay but I was busy with stuff at university.  
> I have to give the microbiology exam and I'm really screwed.  
> So, I swear I'll update every Friday / Saturday.  
> Let me know what you think, don’t be shy. I really appreciate your opinions.  
> English isn’t my first language so forgive my mistakes.  
> I'll see you on Friday :) 

“So she took you out.” Aubrey said smirking.

“It wasn’t date. There was my daughter with us.” Chloe said rolling her eyes. "And she's behaving well."

"You say that as if you're complaining." Aubrey pointed out.

"Why are you encouraging me to go out with her?" Chloe asked almost amused.

"Are you asking me that seriously?" Aubrey frowned and Chloe nodded.

"You deserve something better, my friend."

 ***

Chloe had just left the veterinary clinic.

It was late afternoon when she walked home.

She had texted Stacie to warn her that she would have been late, and Stacie had told her that the kids would have stayed with Beca after lunch because she had an urgent appointment at the university.

Stacie had asked her if that was a problem.

Was it a problem that Beca was with her daughter?

At her own house?

For Chloe, it wasn’t a problem at all.

She trusted Beca.

Beca had proved to be a responsible person. Alison adored her.

And when she knocked on the door, she saw Beca breathing hard.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked curiously, looking over Beca.

"There's a pillow fight going on and I'm currently under attack." Beca said, letting her in and Chloe laughed.

"Oh, I can see." Chloe said, looking at the pillow block in the big living room.

Suddenly she saw the two kids with white pillows in their hands running towards Beca and start hitting her.

Beca collapsed slowly to the ground, raising her hands.

"I give up! You won! " Beca said and Alison and Bella stopped attacking her.

Chloe looked at the scene, amused.

"How about a revenge?" Beca asked the two girls and Bella nodded.

"Mom, you play with us." Alison said , grabbing her hand.

"Me?" Chloe asked and Alison nodded.

"Baby, maybe next time. I'm tired. "Chloe apologized when Alison pouted at her.

"Actually you're just afraid of losing." Beca said and Alison laughed.

Chloe looked at her indignantly.

"Am I afraid of losing?"

Beca nodded convinced.

"Ok, you're challenging me, Mitchell. Let's make the teams. " Chloe said tying her hair and pulling off her black jacket.

And she noticed Beca's gaze following her in every movement.

"You and the kids versus me." Beca shrugged and the little girls started jumping and took the pillows off the floor.

"Are you so sure of winning?"

 

Actually, Beca was right.

For about ten minutes the little girls were looking for the DJ in the whole house with pillows between their little hands but Beca disappeared.

Chloe had taken the opportunity to read the emails on the phone while the girls tried to figure out where Beca had hidden to avoid being hit.

Perhaps she was too distracted to notice that Beca was actually behind her.

Alison and Bella hurried back to the kitchen and she heard them screaming and pointing behind her.

But she didn’t understand until she felt two arms wrapped around her stomach from behind firmly, but not violently and pull her back against a completely new body.

Her phone fell on the carpet and her hands covered those that rested on her stomach.

She felt invaded by a new scent, what was it? The new fragrance by Armani?

It was definitely nice, strong but not overly. Enjoyable. Comfortable.

"I got you." She heard whispering in her ear and her skin crawled.

She turned slightly, for the first time looking at Beca too closely.

And Beca's eyes were fixed on hers.

"Yes, you did." Chloe breathed.

She saw Beca’s eyes fix on her lips. Her heart beat furiously fast, their hands were intertwined.

Maybe unconsciously.

"Moooom, we lost." Alison said pouting at Chloe, interrupting the staring.

Beca moved gently away from Chloe, smiling and walking towards the kids, kneeling.

"I heard that the losers usually win chocolate cookies." Beca said and Alison smiled at her.

"Really?"

Beca nodded. "What do you say if you wait for me on the sofa and I bring you the cookies?" Beca asked and Chloe thought she could die of sweetness.

 ***

 

"Alison really loves you." Chloe said as she sipped some red wine.

She had invited Beca to stay for dinner while there was a sleepover in her house.

And for the third time that week, Beca was on her couch talking to her.

The relaxed, intimate and confidential atmosphere that had been created during those evenings.

After all, some company didn’t hurt anyone.

The company of an adult person.

An adult person with whom there was clearly something that went beyond friendship.

Because with Beca she could talk about _everything._

They talked about her family.

Beca had told her about the divorce of her parents and the lack of trust her father had given her during the college.

She had told Beca about her meeting with Aubrey, about the acapella group they both belonged to.

Beca had told her about her friendship with Stacie and Bella's birth.

Beca had told her about her fainting at the time of delivery.

Beca had told her about how she had felt taking Bella in her arms for the first time.

She had told Beca about veterinary, how many sacrifices she had to do to look after Alison, alone.

Beca had told her about her stage at Recording Studio and the launching of Flashlight.

Yet they had never talked about _that subject._

Beca had left the reins of the speech to her.

She was giving her the opportunity to talk about it at the right time, right for her.

And Chloe was so grateful.

But that moment hadn’t yet arrived and Chloe knew that sooner or later the bomb would explode.

_It wasn’t the right time_.

"And I really love her. After Taco Bell's dinner, our bond strengthened. " Beca said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Taco Bell only once a week from now on." Chloe warned her sternly.

"That's not fair, dude." Beca said sad.

"You can’t eat tacos too often and don’t call me that." Chloe scolded her.

"In fact Stacie forced me to go to Luigi’s tomorrow to eat something healthy and light." Beca said and then took another sip of wine.

"Healthy." Chloe repeated, amused.

"And light ... like lasagna." Beca added and Chloe burst out laughing.

There was a moment of silence, too intense for Chloe.

"I have to go." Beca said looking at the black leather watch on her wrist. "In two hours I have to go to the Hilton for the party." Beca explained, getting up from the sofa.

Chloe's enthusiasm suddenly stopped.

It was actually eleven at night and it seemed to her that time had passed too quickly.

She put the glass on the glass table and stood up.

"Are you working here during the break?" Chloe asked as Beca picked up her things and walked towards the door.

"My manager thinks it's good to show myself from time to time in clubs and the clubs here are not that bad." Beca explained and Chloe nodded.

"Especially if there are beautiful blondes in these clubs, right?" Chloe said jokingly but didn’t really want to admit that it bothered her.

"Um, I don’t like the beautiful _blondes_." Beca said, looking at her hair and Chloe blushed.

_Ok, they had crossed the limit._

"See you tomorrow, Red." Beca said, kissing her cheek and she walked away.

It was like an epiphany.

 


	7. Wicked games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!  
> I know that you want to know who is Chloe's husband or what he did , but I can't spoiler !!!! hahahah  
> So, here's the chapter, let me know what you think about it. Don't be shyyyyyy, I want to know your opinion :)  
> English isn't my first Language so be gentle :)  
> THAnK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE STORY REACHED 104 COMMENTS, I LOVE YOU.  
> See u on Friday.  
> ps: Chloe is getting thereeeeeee
> 
> Song: Wicked game by the Weeknd

She was soft and tender at first as she kissed Beca back.

Then she was the demanding one, their kisses infused with all the frustration and lust they had sublimated for so long.

“Stacie is going to come home soon.” Beca whispered.

“Then we have to hurry.” She breathed and Beca’s legs were weak.

Beca was caught off guard when she was pushed backward, and when the back of her knees collided with the edge of the mattress, she crumpled backward.

“Chloe.” Beca moaned when the girl slid a leg over her waist, setting on her lap and grinding on her.

Chhlo lift her black tshirt , exposing her chest to an assault of hot kisses and Beca was weak against her ministrations.

Beca placed her hand on the back of Chloe’s neck, pulling her for a kiss and Chloe obliged.      

She slipped her tongue against Beca’s while she unbuttoned her jeans.

Beca gasped when she felt a warm hand wrapped around her already-rigid length.

Chloe smiled against her neck , feeling Beca squirm beneath her, shifting her hips and stifling a moan as she squeezed her hand in response.

Beca’s hands were placed on the hem of her dress, lifting it up her waist and then Chloe pulled aside the small fabric the stood between them

Chloe guided the tip of Beca’s length to her opening, teasing. Beca panted, rolling her hips a little.

Then she saw Chloe slid her knees apart , sinking down slowly – painfully slowly- until she was buried within her.

Chloe’s mouth opened in an expression of pleasure , her hands on Beca’s stomach.

Beca’s eyes fluttered shut, focused on the feeling of Chloe riding her to her own rhythm.

When Chloe came, she came hard , nails digging into Beca’s arms and teeth sinking into her shoulder.

Beca was close too, breathing hard and heavily, sliding her hands on Chloe’s hips and pulling, making her match her thrusting.

Once, then twice and the final thrust causing Beca to spill herself inside Chloe.

 

Beca’s eyes were wide open when the alarm clock rang.

_Fuck._

She felt gross, sweaty and turned on and she fucking came in her pants like a teenager boy.

Her hands were through her hair and then she closed her eyes, calming her breath.

***

 

"Hey, how about a glass of wine tonight? Aubrey and Stacie will be there too. " Chloe asked, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she mixed flour and eggs. "I'm baking."

"Um, great way to poison me." Beca said.

"Are you saying I can’t cook?" Chloe asked indignantly as she added milk.

"No, I'm just saying that I prefer to keep living." Beca answered and Chloe imagined her smirk on the other side of the phone. "I have an interview with Jimmy Fallon tonight." Beca said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You say that so quietly?" Chloe asked smiling.

"Maybe you can watch me.” Beca suggested. "I have to talk about my album and I'll sing um, something ..." Beca added awkwardly.

Chloe became aware of her uncertainty.

"Of course, I’ll be happy to listen to your music, Beca." Chloe said convinced and heard silence on the other side.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." Beca said smiling like an idiot just because Chloe couldn’t see her.

"Can’t wait." Chloe answered without thinking.

_I'm screwed._

 

 ****

 

She is rubbing her palms together, trying to calm her nerves.

The technician walked towards her, giving her a nod.

She moved forward through the curtain and into a deafening applause.

That was her moment and Chloe was watching her.

 ***

 

"She is so fucking hot." Aubrey said as Beca sang.

Chloe could only nod distractedly, because it couldn’t be denied.

Maybe it was the lyrics, the music, the way Beca moved.

She had never listened to Beca’s music and couldn’t imagine that her songs could be like... well, like that.

 

_'Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_

_Oh, I got my heart right here_

_Oh, I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby I could bring you fame'_

 

Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off Beca.

She didn’t expect a soppy song from Beca, about a reciprocated love or something extremely romantic like Ed Sheeran.

But this ... this was definitely borderline.

 

_Listen ma I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it_

_I need all of it to myself_

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for one night, even though you don't love me oh_

_J _ust tell me you love me.'__

 

 

When Beca finished singing, Chloe heard the applause and screams.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, welcome Beca Mitchell!" Jimmy said and Beca smiled, greeting the whole audience.

"Please sit down." The man said and Beca sat down in the chair. "So." Jimmy said smirking.

"So." Beca repeated and Chloe heard the laughs.

"This song was pretty intense ..." He said. "And you wrote it. Is it about yourself?"

Chloe looked forward to the answer.

"It's about me to a certain extent. I wrote it when I started to succeed - if I can say so - and I saw a world that I didn’t know before, I could afford to do things that I didn’t do before. At first I was very overwhelmed but I never fell into this kind of trap. On the contrary, I tried to put everything in this album. All of myself. "

Chloe gasped.

"She never took drugs, if that's what you're wondering." Stacie said with nonchalance, keeping her eyes fixed on the television.

"Admirable. Can you reveal the title of this album? "

" _Under my skin_ , it will be released on December 30th I'm so excited." Beca promptly replied.

"So we should expect intense songs like Wicked Games?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Yes, this album will be a bomb." Beca answered and the audience laughed.

"You're really humble." Jimmy said.

"I'm so humble! I'm like the Kanye West of humility."

Everyone laughed, including Chloe.

"Let's move on the spicy things." Jimmy smiled.

"I'm afraid." Beca murmured and the audience laughed.

"There are gossips on you ..."

Beca put her hand on her chest, pretending to be offended. "How dare you!"

Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Chloe held her breath.

“That’s for me to know… and the media to try to find out "Beca answered smiling.

_Always charming._

"You know, there was a rumor about a party at the Hilton club." A photo appeared on the screen.

Beca and that blonde girl behind the console.

"There was a rumor about my - improbable - pregnancy." Beca said sarcastically and the people laughed. "And you know that, well ..." Beca said pointing at her pelvis. "That's _slightly_ impossible. Even Beyoncè knows about this. "Beca added.

"By the way, a little bird told me the you met Beyoncè at the Grammys .."

Beca laughed. "She points to Jay Z and was like, 'We just watched you in the Kennedy Center Honors—you were so great; you were so cute in your little red dress.' And she said that I had a little red dress, which means that she actually watched it. _Or_ it means that I was having a stroke and I imagined the entire thing."

Jimmy laughed. “You’re so funny.” The people screamed and applauded.

"Are you on break now?" Jimmy asked and Beca nodded.

"I'm on break but I'm working as a Dj at the Hilton every Saturday. I'll be back in LA soon. " Beca explained.

Chloe felt the world falling down.

 ***

Beca had just left the studio. Her driver was taking her home and all she could do was stare at the phone.

Precisely, she was staring at the same message for more than ten minutes.

_'You were perfect.'_

Chloe.

Chloe.

Chloe.

The name that kept invading her brain.

Chloe had seen her interview.

It was four o'clock in the morning, maybe it was better to answer later.

_"Maybe she's sleeping."_

Maybe.

Yet that probability didn’t stop her from typing that question, which made her so afraid.

It was four o'clock in the morning and Beca sent that message.

" _Are you free tonight?"_

 It was four o'clock in the morning and Beca looked at her phone.

**"Yes."**


	8. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> Sorry for the delay but in the morning I have the internship in the ward and in the afternoon I have courses at the university. SO I'm studying at night and writing and publishing is difficult.  
> In fact from now on I will probably always update on Sunday, don’t hate me pls .  
> The slow burn is going to end soon , if you knowwhat I mean ;)  
> Let me know what you think about this :)  
> See u next week :))
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for grammatical mistakes ;)

_"Are you free tonight?"_

_"Yes"_

 

 

Chloe couldn’t close her eyes after sending that message.

Sleep had abandoned her, she kept rolling over in bed, too big for one person.

When the alarm rang, she sighed with relief because the day was about to begin and she could distract herself somehow until nine o’clock.

Nine o’clock, when she was supposed to meet Beca at the restaurant in Manhattan.

When she told Stacie about the “date” with Beca, the girl had looked at her with a little smile on her face.

After all, it was the sleepover night at Conrad's house, so Chloe tried to not feel very guilty.

After all, it was a friendly date.

It was so friendly that Chloe couldn’t concentrate on what she had to do:

she had parked in wrong place and she would certainly have received a fine (she only noticed it after walking Alison to school); she had x-ray reports printed twice; she had dropped a folder and all the files were spread out on the floor.

"You're going crazy." Aubrey pointed out, as she watched her friend staring at the wardrobe.

"It's just a dinner." Chloe reiterated, more to convince herself rather than Aubrey , who was watching her amused, sitting on the bed.

"It's been almost an hour. Wear that black dress and you'll be perfect. "Aubrey proposed and Chloe nodded.

When she put on her black dress, she felt a shiver run down her back, imagining the moment when Beca would have taken it off.

Because it was time to accept what was inevitably happening.

"Beca won’t take her eyes off you." Aubrey said, admiring her friend.

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, fixing the straps of her black dress.

"I hope so."

Aubrey smiled.

Finally Chloe was giving up.

 

***

 

Beca had booked at the Empire.

It was a famous restaurant in Manhattan, very elegant, reserved, intimate.

The paparazzi stayed away.

A quiet place to enjoy each other's company.

Her palms were sweating as she wore her Versace elegant black trousers.

Chloe had told her she would have joined her at the restaurant and Beca was grateful, or else they would never have left the house.

That situation was almost absurd, almost too good to be true.

She had spent the whole day wondering what had happened, the reason why Chloe was finally giving up.

Had she misinterpreted those signals?

The flirty behavior?

She was probably going crazy.

When she looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the house, she fixed her hair one last time and took a deep breath.

She took the keys of her car and left the house, closing the door behind her, leaving there all her worries.

 

 

 

Well, the worries began to rise again when half an hour had passed since her arrival at the Empire and Chloe didn’t appeared.

The waiter had already reached the table three times to ask if she wanted to start eating, drinking, doing something.

She had taken a bottle of Prosecco out of desperation, to avoid committing a murder.

Her gaze perpetually on her IPhone.

_Women are always late, she is probably making herself up._

_Maybe there’s road traffic._

_She had changed her mind_.

Beca had sent her a message, two.

_She had changed her mind._

Ten minutes later, Stacie's name appeared on the phone.

_Incoming call._

"Beca."

It wasn’t Stacie.

"Beca, I'm Chloe, my phone is dead and I had to go home while I was on the road." Chloe said and Beca still didn’t say a word.

"I know I haven’t warned you but Alison is sick, I think she has the flu." Chloe finished explaining mortified.

Beca cleared her throat. "Don’t worry, maybe next time . At least I hope so." Beca said, trying to reassure her.

"Of course, of course!" Chloe hastened to say. "When Alison will feel better ..."

"Obviously." Beca reassured her.

 

When she hung up , Beca called the waiter, paid the check and left the restaurant.

She took the phone from her pocket and looked for a number in the phone book.

She had to wait a few minutes before receiving an answer.

"Hi, Dr. Flynn. I know it's late ... "

 

*** 

Chloe was completely panicked.

When she had received Stacie's call, she knew something was wrong.

She hadn’t finished even the call that she did a dangerous U-turn and came home.

She had taken Alison in her arms and, after thanking Stacie for having called her, she came back to her apartment.

Stacie had proposed to help her, as every time Alison was sick.

They helped each other, always.

"Mom, I feel tired." Alison had whispered when Chloe had placed her on her bed, with two pillows behind her back.

"I know, baby. You have the flu, you have to rest so you come back in force and you can play again with Bella." Chloe said kissing her forehead and tucking her blankets.

The girl nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Now I'm going to put on my pajamas and I'll keep you company, okay?" Chloe said and the girl nodded.

Just as she was going to the kitchen to put her phone in charge, she heard someone knocking at the door.

When she opened the door, she almost had an heart attack.

"I talked to my doctor, he said that children shouldn’t take any heavy medication and that the best remedy for the flu is to drink a lot, take vitamin A or C ... I don’t remember. So, I took oranges, broccoli, spinaches and chicken. Alison will probably hate me and I would hate myself too. I hate soups and vegetables. Too healthy. Oh, you're beautiful, so beautiful. I almost forgot." Chloe looked at her, shocked.

Beca.

Beca, with two shopping bags and dressed too elegantly to go to the supermarket.

She went to the supermarket at 10.30 p.m.

And she called her doctor.

Beca had told her she was beautiful.

Beca was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Did you call your doctor?" Chloe asked in astonishment and Beca nodded.

"Why?" Beca looked at her confused.

"Your daughter has the flu." Beca said frowning.

Chloe didn’t understand what was happening in her body at that moment.

Beca looked at her frowning, with the shopper bags in her hand.

It was too much.

Her heart started beating too hard, her hands were sweating and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach - she had butterflies in her stomach and it was like the first time.

"Come in."

 

 


	9. Puss in Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!  
> Hi guys, there's the new chapter, I hope you like it.  
> I'm so excited for what is coming!  
> Thank you for the reviews, we reached the 100 comments.  
> Let me alway know what you think about the story, don't be shy or lazyyy hahah  
> English isn't my first Language , so sorry not sorry :')  
> See u on Sunday ;)

Alison wanted Beca to watch Shrek with her.

Beca couldn’t refuse.

So the three girl sat down on the couch, _of course_ Alison snuggled against Beca and Chloe could only smile.

“Do you want to be Donkey or Puss in Boots?” Alison asked, not looking away from the TV.

“I could be the Gingerbread man.” Beca said and Chloe laughed.

“Impossible.” Alison said firmly, looking at her.

Beca frowned. “Why?”

_Ok, they seemed two children._

“Obviously you’re Puss in Boots, right Ali?” Chloe asked and the child nodded, happy that her mother agreed with her.

“And I’m the Puss in Boots because…”

“You’re cute.” Alison said as it was obvious and Beca tried to hide the smile that was about to appear on her face.

“No, I’m not.” Beca replied.

“Yes, you are.” Chloe said and Beca looked at her.

_‘Seriously?’_

“I want to be Dragon.” Alison said and Beca laughed.

 

 

Chloe prepared an orange juice and went into her daughter’s room.

She saw Alison laying on the bed, her eyes closed and her quiet breath while Beca stroked her hair.

She smiled when Beca noticed her and blushed.

Beca got up gently, to not wake the little girl who had fallen asleep.

She tucked her up in bed and reached Chloe at the door, turning off the lights and Chloe closed the door.

“In case she get worse, I’ll send you Dr. Flynn. He’s good and he’s my doctor.” Beca explained, as Alison didn’t have a pediatrician.

Chloe nodded as she put the orange juice glass on the table.

“Cute.” She said smirking.

“I’m not cute. I’m badass.” Beca replied annoyed.

“You keep saying that, Puss in Boots. Charming and cute.” Chloe said and then walked to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” Chloe asked, taking two glasses from the pantry , leaning slightly forward.

Chloe turned to her when she heard no answer.

Beca was looking at her from head to toe, not completely shy.

“My eyes are up here.” Chloe said, leaning against the counter, placing her hands on it and looking at Beca intensely.

“It’s not easy to concentrate when all I want to do is take off your dress.” Beca said shameless.

“Beca…” Chloe whispered.

Beca sighed and reached her, quickly, without giving her time to react, do something, to get away.

Chloe found herself blocked against the counter, with Beca’s arms trailing her where she was, too close.

Chloe didn’t even notice that she was holding her breath.

“I tried, with all my strength but I can’t.” Beca admitted, their faces so close that Chloe could smell the perfume she loved so much invading her lungs.

“And I know it’s the same for you, otherwise you would never have agreed to go out with me tonight.” Beca continued, resting her forehead on Chloe’s , her hand on Chloe’s hip.

“I have been dreaming about you from the day we met.” Beca whispered in her ear and Chloe shivered.

_‘This is getting out of control’_

Chloe closed her eyes, as if she wanted to hide the truth.

Beca almost had the temptation to steal a kiss. But she had to restrain herself and she stroke Chloe’s hips and the redhead opened her eyes again.

Beca found herself immersed in the blue of Chole's eyes and felt her breath fail when Chloe put her hand on her chest, looking into her eyes.

For a moment Beca thought that Chloe was blocking her, but that hand didn’t create resistance and Chloe leaned in until their lips almost touched.

“I can’t kiss you, Beca.” Chloe whispered, not pulling away.

“Then let me do all the work.” Beca said back, slightly pushing her against the counter and stroking her nose against Chloe’s neck.

Chloe knew that she had to break the magic as soon as possible.

_‘This is getting out of control’_

“My daughter is in the room across the kitchen.” Chloe said and Beca closed her eyes, hiding her face in Chloe’s neck.

She almost forgot that they weren’t alone in the house. “I’m sorry.” Beca sighed, trying to pull away but Chloe kept her in place.

“I need time.”

“Ok.” Beca said. “I’ll be back in LA next week, I have to discuss stuff about the album.” Beca warned her and Chloe tried to hide the displeasure.

“Will you come back here?” Chloe asked.

Actually the real question was: _will you come back to me?_

“I hope as soon as possible.” Beca said.

But it wasn’t really an answer.


	10. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM!  
> Guys, things are getting serious and hot, really hot.  
> Do you like this kind of slow burn?  
> Pls let me know what u think about this  
> Thanks for the feedback, love u all :)  
> Sorry for grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> SEE U ON SUNDAAAAAAAY :)))

"You should treat him better.” Chloe said, scratching Romeo’s belly.

Beca rolled her eyes.

“He’s lazy and fat.” Beca said annoyed.

That morning Stacie asked her to take Romeo to the vet for a check-up and _obviously_ Beca couldn’t refuse, more than happy, knowing that the vet was the beautiful redhead that was driving her crazy.

Obviously Stacie was aware of the situation and she -maybe- forgot to tell Beca that she was going to spend her free morning at the mall with Aubrey and Bella.

“This is body shaming , Becs. You’re a horrible person.” Chloe said amused as she helped Romeo to get in his cat carrier.

“You’re so hot with this on you.” Beca said , pointing at the white lab coat that Chloe was wearing.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but actually the compliment seemed to bring her back to their second meeting.

“I have a deja vù.” Chloe said, moving away from Beca and sitting at her large desk.

She tried to focus her gaze on the file of the cat, writing the check-up results , but out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that Beca approached her and was leaning against her desk.

“We have made some progress since then.” Beca pointed out , crossing her arms.

Chloe kept writing, trying to not think about the day that was the beginning of her paranoia.

“Now you accept the compliments without insulting me.” Beca added proudly and Chloe finally looked up, she couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“I gave up because I didn’t see any improvement.” Chloe said, resting her elbow on the desk and supporting her chin with the palm of her hand, and Beca nodded.

“You know, one thing that hasn’t changed is that I still want you naked in my bed.” Beca said as if it was nothing , and Chloe’s jaw dropped.

One thing that Chloe hated and loved about Beca was her shameless behaviour.

At first she thought it was too much and unbearable.

Beca had claimed the right to say sultry things, almost taking for granted that Chloe would have fallen for her so easily.

But Beca wasn’t so arrogant and Chloe started to like those compliments (maybe she liked them from the beginning.)

“I knew you wanted me just for sex.” Chloe said amused, because she knew the lust and the sexual tension were reciprocated.

“Can you blame me? Dude, have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?” Beca asked as if it was obvious and Chloe tried her best to not blush.

She smiled and shook her head. Then she got up and went to the shelf where the files were placed.

She noticed that Beca followed every movement.

_13.10 p.m._

“Did you have lunch?” Beca asked while Chloe looked at her watch.

She shook her head. “I didn’t have time to prepare anything this morning and Alison is still recovering and is hyperactive.” Chloe said and Beca nodded.

“Among other things, I have another round of visits, so I think I’ll eat something later.” Chloe added shrugging.

“Or…” Beca said, taking Chloe’s hand and pulling her close to her, almost between her legs.

Chloe let herself go without resistance.

Mostly because it had become a habit: Beca attracted her like a magnet, it was useless to fight against it.

“Or I can order something so we have lunch here.” Beca proposed, stroking the back of Chloe’s hand.

“Uhm..I don’t know..” Chloe said, pretending to be thoughtful.

Chloe saw the curious look on Beca’s face, their hands intertwined.

“I can convince you.” Beca whispered and Chloe smiled when Beca pulled her closer.

There was no space between them.

Their faces too close, Beca’s hands on her low back while Chloe’s hands were placed on the desk, trying to keep some distance – vainly.

“Can you?” Chloe challenged her and she knew that was the point of no return.

Beca hummed, leaning to kiss her cheek, slowly, then she kissed the skin behind her right ear and Chloe melted.

Then Beca kissed her neck and Chloe placed her hands on Beca’s shoulders, closing her eyes.

Chloe immediately felt too hot and the situation got worse when Beca put her fingers through the red curls, tightening slightly and kissing the column of Chloe’s throat.

“Beca.” Chloe moaned when she felt lips sucking the skin of her neck.

Then she felt nothing.

Except for a knock at the door and Beca abruptly pulled back, breathing hard.

“One moment, please!” Chloe almost screamed, fixing her lab coat and her hair.

Then she walked to the door, opening it and she cleared her throat.  
“Doctor Beale, I’m sorry to interrupt but your mother has called and your next appointment is here.” The blonde girl said and Chloe nodded.

“Thank you, I’ll call her after this visit.” Chloe said and dismissed her quickly, closing the door.

Chloe leaned against the door and looked at Beca while she took the cat carrier and walked to the door, getting close to her.

“I’ll send you something to eat.” Beca said and Chloe shook her head.

“I don’t have time.” Chloe said , smiling tired.

“You’ll eat in between visits.” Beca said and Chloe couldn’t oppose to that.

Mostly because it seemed that Beca couldn’t accept a no for answer.

“And next time we’ll have lunch together, maybe with funny business included.” Beca added resoluted and Chloe laughed.

“Next time.”

 


	11. Blue Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AMMMMM  
> Sorry, I know I'm late but I had to finish the traslation :(  
> Anyway, we're getting there.  
> We're totally getting there.  
> Thanks for the feedback, love u all.  
> Let me know what you think about this , don't be shy or lazy :')  
> See u next week ( probably I'll update on Monday)
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language, sorry for grammatical mistakes ❤

That night they decided to go out to dinner and Chloe was so grateful that Stacie and Aubrey were there too.

Maybe Chloe was afraid of what could have happened. 

What would _surely_ have happened.

The kids were busy with a Barbie’s marathon at Chloe’s home. Benji was back in town and volunteered as babysitter- Stacie had threatened him but no one knew.

After all, Alison and Bella hadn’t seen each other for a few days because of the flu, and as soon as Alison recovered, she immediately asked to be with her best friend again.

At least, that was what Stacie said.

So Chloe organized a dinner at Blue Hill, in downtown Manhattan.

She went to the hairdresser, she went to shopping, she bought a new perfume.

Chloe almost felt reborn, more carefree because she took care of herself.

Probably for the first time she hadn’t felt selfish.

Not even when she accepted Stacie’s suggestion to go out for one night and leave the girls with the “babysitter”.

So she had spent two hours getting ready.

She wore the new white dress that was just above the knee, long sleeved , with the low back.

She fixed her hair in a half bun while the the wavy red hair fell softly on her shoulders.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before taking the clutch and closed the door behind her.

She felt like a woman again.

 

“It just makes me feel like a baby, like when you are in high school and you let me take along with your crush before a movie night.” Aubrey muttered when they sat at the table.

Chloe rolled her eyes smiling.

Beca would have reached them at the restaurant after an interview.

“We’re not in high school anymore.” Chloe said and Aubrey nodded.

“But you still make me feel like a third wheel, you’re a horrible friend.” Aubrey said and Stacie laughed.

“I’m completely shipping them. You should totally be naked in Beca’s bed right now.” Stacie said amused and Chloe shook her head.

“You both are sending me into her arms from the beginning.” Chloe said and Stacie took a look at the menu.

“Maybe because the sexual tension is extremely perceivable.” Aubrey explained.

“And you haven’t a proper orgasm since Bella’s birth.” 

“Stacie, oh God!” Chloe scolded her blushing violently.

“And Beca obviously hasn’t slept with anyone since she met you.” Stacie added like it was nothing and Chloe was red like a tomato.

“As if I didn’t already know…” Aubrey said annoyed and Stacie laughed.

“What didn’t you know?” A familiar voice asked.  
Chloe smiled when she saw her, looking at her when she took off her black jacket.

“Nothing important.” Chloe hurried to answer and for a moment she thought they were alone.

“Something you’ll find out soon.” Stacie murmured and Aubrey laughed.

Beca sat down next to Chloe, the only empty chair.

Not that Beca could have chosen another place.

That was her favourite.

“I know I’m late, but I was held by the fans outside the studios.” Beca apologized, fixing her hair behind her ears and Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Ready to order?” The waiter asked, reaching the table.

While Aubrey and Stacie were busy ordering , Beca turned to her , bending slightly and Chloe had to keep her heart at bay.

“You’re beautiful.” Beca whispered , her eyes roaming all over Chloe’s body.

“You too.” Chloe managed to say in a whisper before the waiter left and Beca smiled, placing the menu back on the table.

“How was the interview?” Stacie asked.

“Quite well, I got to talk more about the album..” Beca started to explain and Chloe was completely fascinated by the way Beca talked about her work, about her music.

Her attention fell heavily when she felt a hand resting on her left leg, covered by the white dress- fortunately.

She tried to calm down, despite Beca began to stroke her skin slowly, having a tacit consent- while she kept talking to the other girls at the table.

In fact Aubrey noticed Chloe’s gaze turned down with a half smile while Beca’s arm was clearly close- maybe too much- to her friend’s body.

Chloe smiled when Aubrey winked at her.  
Beca’s hand didn’t leave her skin for a second, even while they were busy eating.

Beca had also moved her chair, a little closer to Chloe’s, their hands were intertwined on Chloe’s lap, never ceasing to pay attention to each other.

Beca was almost surprised that Chloe was opening like that, yet it seemed so natural.

The way their hands fit together perfectly, the way Chloe looked at her laughing at some quarrel with Stacie, the way they exchanged fleeting glances- _not so subtle._

“Do you want come over later?” Beca asked in her ear, resting her arm on the back of Chloe’s chair and her other hand on Chloe’s left leg- while Aubrey and Stacie were talking about work stuff.

Aubrey was planning to open another venue of her law firm in Manhattan , a project she planned to realize at the beginning of the following year.

“You know I can’t.” Chloe said , placing her hand on Beca’s leg and Beca seemed to remember their situation.

“At least can I take you home? I’ll help you take off your dress.” Beca said, looking at Chloe’s lips.

Chloe unconsciously bit her lip and Beca passed her thumb on it, releasing it.

_Ok, the situation was overheating_

A cough interrupted them abruptly.

“Girls, I know you can’t keep your hands off from each other but we’re in public, and you are Beca Mitchell.” Stacie reminded them.

Beca pulled away her arms from Chloe’s chair but kept her other hand on Chloe’s thigh.

“Should we get the check?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do u need a cold shower?🤔


	12. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO.  
> Here I am with chapter 12.  
> Happy New Year guys!  
> Sorry for the break but I really needed it 🤕  
> As I promised, there will be a double update- the next probably before the weekend ;)  
> This is the last chapter based on the slow burn, if u know what I mean ☺  
> People asked if I had social media on which I public chapters/spoiler.  
> From now on, I have a twitter account where you can find spoilers, news, thinghs about the ff, you can send me prompts.  
> My name is @_weirdwriter (darklight)  
> I'm posting a posie AU on twitter (I'm going to post it here very soon)  
> Take a look at my profile 👀  
> Follow me ;)
> 
> P.S. As usual, sorry for grammatical mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language :)

Chloe had accepted immediately to go to Beca’s house after the dinner with the girls.

Actually, it was Stacie’s fault.

After they fought about it for , like, ten minutes- Beca went to pay the bill.

Stacie said that she’d take care of Alison, that the child would sleep at her house and that Chloe could stay out late- _that she didn’t have to come back home for the night._

Actually she knew what that meant, it had some consequences.

"So? I’ll see you tomorrow at Bella’s party?" Beca asked once gone out of the restaurant.

"Yes, don’t be late." Stacie said smirking, she kissed Beca’s cheek and Aubrey greeted her too.

Then the blonde turned to Chloe , winking at her and she walked away with Stacie.

“Aren’t your friends waiting for you?" Beca asked amused while Chloe looked at Stacie and Aubrey get further toward the parking lot.

Then she turned and Beca looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, you up for one more drink before we call it a night?" Chloe asked showing all her confidence and in fact Beca was surprised.

"My place or yours?" Beca asked, too intensely, giving her again the chance to choose.

"Yours."

***

“Come,” Beca said, dragging her over to an elevator shaft and, after tapping a number into a keypad, the doors opened.

An absurd silence, full of expectations, the tense air.

She knew that Beca was perceiving her anxiety, also because she took her hand almost to reassure her.

And that was another aspect of Beca for which Chloe was crazy about.

Moments later, they were in an all-white foyer.

In the middle was a round, dark wood table. On the walls there are paintings, everywhere. 

Beca opened a black door with her free hand and the white theme continues through the wide corridor and directly opposite where a palatial room opened up.

It was the main living area.

Luxurious is too small a word for it.

The far wall was glass and lead on to a balcony that overlooked Manhattan.

To the right is an imposing ‘L’ shaped grey sofa that looked very comfortable.

It faced a steel modern fireplace. The fire was lit and flaming gently.

On the left beside them, by the entryway, was the kitchen area.

All black with white marble worktops and a large breakfast bar.

Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, was a black dining table.

And tucked in the corner was a full size, shiny black grand piano.

 _Oh right… of course Beca plays the piano too_.

“I’m going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?” Beca asked, leaving her hand free and Chloe nodded.

Beca walked toward the kitchen area while Chloe walked over to the glass wall and the olnly sound was the noise of the heels on the floor.

Manhattan was lit up and lively in the background.

Then she looked at Beca, who was opening a bottle of wine.

“Sometimes I forget who you are.” Chloe whispered and Beca smiled slightly while she poured the wine in the glasses.

Beca walked towards her with the glasses in her hands.

“Here.” Beca handed her a glass of wine.

Even the glasses were rich, crystal.

 _We’re so different_.

She took a sip, and the wine was light, crisp, and delicious.

“You’re tense.” Chloe affirmed amused and Beca took another sip.

_Tense._

_Understatement of the week, of the year._

But she wasn’t tense, she was trembling with frustration.

“No, I’m not _tense_.” . Beca remarked and Chloe laughed.

"You’re looking at me like you’re waiting for me to freak out.” Chloe said amused.

"Are you freaking out?" Beca asked smiling and Chloe shook her head the head.

“Good. Do you want to sit?” Beca asked softly and Chloe nodded.

Beca took her hand and lead Chloe to the large off-grey couch.

As Chloe sat, she could see the black staircase next to the glass wall that lead on to the balcony.

Beca’s house was huge.

“This place is wonderful.” Chloe said, looking around her.

Beca sat down beside her, turning to face her .

She rested her head on her right hand, her elbow propped on the back of the couch.

Chloe tried to not react when Beca placed her left hands on her naked leg.

“This was my first house , you know.” Beca said smiling. “I have a lot of memories here.” She added and Chloe nodded, encouraging her to continue. “I bought it when I started to work for Khaled and then Stacie came live with me before Bella's birth.”

“You should be proud. You realized your dream, you helped your best friend and now you are what you wanted to be.” Chloe said and Beca nodded.

“And I’m exactly with who I want to be from the start.” Beca pointed and Chloe laughed.

“I should be very tense now,” Chloe said placing her hand on Beca’s.

“We shouldn’t be tense at all,” Beca said and Chloe laughed.

Then she felt Beca’s right hand play with her hair.

It wasn’t relaxing at all.

Also because she could sense that the situation shifted quickly.

“You’re right, we’re just drinking.” Chloe said amused and Beca looked at her while Chloe was taking a sip of wine.

Feeling something inside her, for Beca it was very difficult holding back those words.

“I just want you.” Beca said seriously and Chloe licked her lips, then she looked at Beca.

“Straight to the point.” Chloe whispered and she noticed that Beca was staring at her lips.

“Wasn’t always this way between us, Chlo?” Beca asked, stroking her leg and Chloe shivered.

“Now, it’s up to you whether you want to be selfish with me or you want to leave me here.”

But Chloe’s decision was very clear.


	13. White wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word:FINALLY.
> 
> That's it!  
> Let me know what you think about this hot chapter  
> As always, sorry for the grammatical mistakes. English isn't my first Language :)
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter , I'm @_weirdwriter. I'm currently writing a posie social media au :)  
> contact me there for request, question and spoiler lol

“I need another glass of wine.” Beca said, slightly smiling, without waiting for Chloe’s answer.

Chloe saw her stand up and walk to the table on which the expensive bottle of wine was placed.

“You want some?” Beca asked while she poured the wine in her crystal glass.

“Yes.”

Chloe took her own glass and stood up, walking toward her.

Deathly silence, it was like they were waiting for something.

Beca poured the wine in Chloe’s glass, who watched every movement carefully.

She handed Chloe the glass , and Chloe drank without looking away from her.

“I don’t want to be invisible, Beca. Not anymore.” Chloe said and Beca looked at her, without asking what she meant. As always , Beca was giving her the chance to explain, to decide, to act.

“I want you, I want it and _I want it rough_.” Chloe said and then she placed the glass on the table, she took Beca’s face between her hands and finally their lips met for the very first time, in the middle of the kitchen.

There was nothing gentle about it.

It was like a fire meeting gasoline, so much lust and passion.

It was rough as their tongues tangled together, neither really fighting for dominance, but both just enjoying the feeling of it.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and pushed her impossibly closer while Chloe tilted her head to deepen the kiss , sliding her hands up to the back of Beca’s neck, then she dragged her nails down across her scalp, making Beca shiver.

She moaned slightly when she felt Beca’s tongue trace over her captured lip before it was released and Chloe was being kissed breathless once more.

Beca led Chloe with her hands on Chloe’s waist over to the kitchen table, without stopping to kiss her.

Then she swept the contents of the table, plats and glasses crashed on the floor and ran her hands down Chloe’s back to her ass, squeezing and pulling. She placed her hands on the back of Chloe’s thigh, lifting her up so that Chloe sat on the table.

Beca was between Chloe’s legs and then they pulled away breathless.

Chloe’s fingers popped open every botton of Beca’s shirt and Beca took it off hurriedly.

They kissed again and Chloe’s hands were on Beca’s black belt but Beca stopped her , pulling her hands away gently and she knelt in front of Chloe.

Chloe gasped and felt her knees buckle a bit where Beca was holding her legs.

Beca’s lips traced her legs, licking and biting while Chloe seemed unaware of the pressure she was putting on the back of Beca’s head with her hands, pulling her closer.

Then Beca pulled the white dress up around Chloe’s waist and ripped off her thong- it was easier.

Chloe moaned when she felt Beca press her mouth against her center, humming in pleasure.

The feel of her lips and the reverberation made Chloe twitch against Beca.

Beca snuck her tongue into her, letting it frag along her folds as she explored, holding her thighs.

Then she made her way up to her clit and Chloe’s legs wrapped her head, keeping her in place while her hands gripped the edge of the table.

Beca found her clit with her tongue, swirling around it.

“Fuck, Beca.” Chloe moaned.

The sound of her voice was a melody.

Beca pursed her lips to apply suction to her clit, making Chloe scream and throw her head back. The pressure in the pit of her stomach increased with every movement of Beca’s tongue.

Beca took a hand off of Chloe’s leg to come around and caress her folds, working her way toward Chloe’s slit.

She found her open and ready, and she slipped two fingers inside stroking the inner walls, reapplying pressure to Chloe’s clit with her tongue.

Chloe muttered some incoherent words breathlessly as Beca started pumping into her, thrusting hard.

Beca felt her knees ache on the floor of her kitchen and she had to forget her own erection to take care of Chloe.

The sound and the way Chloe clenched around her fingers were making her painfully hard and her need was rising.

But that was so satisfactory.

“Just there, God.” Chloe moaned, hands gripping onto the edge of the table while her hips jumped in the air.

Her eyes closed , her moans resonated around the big room , her hips moving against Beca’s fingers and tongue.

Chloe felt she was close, and she knew Beca felt it too as she sped up, making her moan her name loudly and arch her body against her mouth.

Beca continued to let Chloe ride her high, hand on her back holding her closer while she was licking a stripe from the bottom of Chloe’s neck up to just under her ear.

Chloe turned to her , kissing Beca hard, shoving her tongue inside Beca’s mouth , running her tongue along Beca’s.

When she pulled away for air, Chloe gazed down at Beca, eyes darker with lust.

“Bed.”

 ***

“Shit.” Chloe gasped as her back hit the white wall.

“You’re hot when you swear.” Beca said breathlessly while Chloe was completely pressed between her body and the wall.

Chloe crashed their lips together again and it was really messy.

The air between them was getting salty and damp, and Chloe really wanted to get Beca’s pants off . And her own dress off.

_Clothes definitely needed to be off._

Beca run her tongue across Chloe’s lower lip and she opened her mouth gladly. Beca could feel the heat from their body, she was conscious of the shortness of her own breath.

But Chloe’s hips brushed against her and her mind went blank.

There was no way they were making it to the bedroom.

Beca reached the zip of Chloe’s dress , pushing it down trying not to rip it off in a second.

Chloe was naked and Beca’s body went on fire.

She was beautiful.

Beca started to unbuckle her belt but Chloe’s hand were on her, pulling at the belt loops to bring Beca closer.

She shooed away Beca’s hands to take care of the belt herself, expertly unbuckling it and fiercely whipping it off of Beca, throwing it across the corridor.

Beca felt fingers trace her erection through the black trousers and she had to hold back a growl forming in the back of her throat.

Chloe was proud of Beca’s strained expression , and popped open the botton and drew down the zipper. The she pulled Beca’s pants and boxer down, kneeling , helping Beca step out of them completely.

Seeing Chloe on her knee in front of her, made Beca think sultry thoughts. But that wasn’t what she wanted.

_“I don’t want to be invisible again, Beca. Not anymore”_

 Then Beca pressed her up against the wall and slowly lowered Chloe onto her length, making Chloe moaned, eyes shut in ecstasy, taking her all at once.

Chloe watched Beca breath heavily, her hands gripping her ass so tightly Chloe thought it might be bruised. The thought alone urged her forward, making Beca moan.

And Beca started to move inside her.

Chloe thought it felt amazing, thrilling.

The pressure, their body colliding, the context. It was really hot and Beca was good.

_So good._

Chloe placed her hand behind Beca’s neck, pulling her closer as she slipped her tongue into Beca’s mouth, moving her hips in time with the kiss.

With one arm she clung to Beca, the other tightened Beca’s hair – she discovered how much Beca liked it.

Beca’s speed increased and Chloe run her hands down her back, seeking something to hold onto , she dug her nails into Beca’s skin hard and Beca moaned in her ear.

One more thrust and Chloe collapsed between Beca’s arms again, closing her eyes while her chest quickly moved up and down.

She muttered Beca’s name like a preyer as Beca slowed her thrust.

“You didn’t’…” Chloe whispered breathless while Beca placed small kisses on her neck.

“This is all about you.” Beca said , looking at her eyes.

There was a long minute of silence. Chloe was looking at her and Beca was looking back.

Chloe unwrapped her legs and placed her feet on the floor again.

“Where is your bedroom?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
